Episode 4016 (22nd May 1996)
Plot Ken is alarmed when Kelly asks him to teach her to drive. Vicky knows that she seduced Steve and if she'd left him alone he would have got back with Fiona. She feels she's responsible for what happened and so can't testify. Tricia is furious when the post office refuses to hand over her benefit. Steve tells Liz that he blames Vicky for everything. Tricia discovers all her benefits have been stopped because of the work she did cleaning out the print shop. She is angry and bitter as she has no money and her rent won't be paid. Kelly asks Rita to persuade Fred to take Ashley back as Ashley's too scared to approach Fred. Alec calls Nicholas Wilding in, telling him he's worried as Vicky seems to want to martyr herself for Steve. Nick tells her that if she withdraws her testimony she could be held in contempt of court but she doesn't care. Tricia tells Mike that it's his fault her benefits have been stopped and she needs help. He worries about his rent and tells her to sort something out fast. Josie tells him that he should try to help Tricia and not push her further into the gutter. Des feels as if he's having an illicit affair as he can only see Claire every now and then. Claire asks him to be patient and wait for Becky to come round. Rita asks Fred to give Ashley a second chance but he tells her to let him run his business his way. She is put out. Mike tells Tricia he'll give her an interview at the factory. Steve is convinced that Vicky will back out of giving evidence against him and he will get off. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nick Wilding - Mark Lindley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *B&B, 15 Park Road - Dining room and residents' lounge *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor and office Notes *First appearance of David Platt since 9th February 1996. *This episode was transmitted at 6.50pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tricia Armstrong believes that her landlord, Mike Baldwin, is to blame for all of her problems. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,370,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns